


Happy

by Starofwinter



Series: Happy Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Happy, Conversations, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Hand Feeding, Multi, No one is actually pregnant just talking about it, Pampering, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Referenced/Implied Disordered Eating, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spoiling your Omegas is fun for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: A series of ficlets set in a verse where everything ends well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Siya and Kris for the ideas and encouragement! This is my first time really writing ABO, and I hope it works!

It’s been months since everyone got to the farm, and it feels like everything is  _ finally _ quieting down enough to just  _ be _ instead of scrambling to get settled in.  The Nulls have their small home, and Anomaly and Killer have finally stopped fussing over it - mostly Killer; who knew the anxious little medic they’d taken in would be such a nester once he was comfortable?  Anomaly was a little more laid-back about it, but even he was enjoying himself more than anyone expected, now that he had a chance to give in to instinct and relax a little with his Alphas.

The Omegas have filled out, too.  Both of them had expressed their preference for being fed by hand, settled comfortably at their Alphas’ feet on the plushest cushions Mereel could find - it’s a very old-school tradition, but the way both of them purr as they sat with the others, delicately taking bites of dinner from someone’s fingers, makes it clear that they both enjoyed it.  Everyone knows Ordo especially likes it too; he’s the most concerned out of all of them that their Omegas really are happy with where they are, and that they feel comfortable and safe.  It annoys Anomaly, at times, to be fussed over and coddled, but Killer seems to soak it up like a sponge.

That’s why A’den is standing with him now, in front of a full length mirror, tracing the lines of his body with gentle fingertips.  “You’re beautiful, Kil’ika,” he murmurs in his Omega’s ear, smiling when Killer shivers against him, “All soft and pretty.  Look how much you’ve filled out.” He rubs a hand over his side and the slight curve of his waist as he speaks, the low rumble of a purr in his words.  The softness of Killer’s ribs masks how they had been  _ countable _ when he’d first joined them.  So many factors had combined to make their Omega look gaunt and fragile: anxiety; the stress of combat medicine and battle after battle; the stim habit nearly every kriffing medic had; the fact that he would skip meals and sleep to work - and, Jaing had told them after one late night confession, because he sometimes didn’t think he deserved it.  It’d set all their protective instincts on edge, and they’d all made the unspoken vow to make sure he never felt that way again.  He would be cared for to the best of their abilities, and he would never want for anything.  The same went for Anomaly, of course, and all six of them had made it very clear to both that all they needed to do if they wanted  _ anything  _ was simply ask.

Killer’s soft sound of surprise brings him back to the present, and A’den kisses his cheek.  “I mean that.  You’re beautiful, kitten,” he says as he rests a hand at the gentle curve of the medic’s belly - even that has filled out, softness taking the place of the hard lines of muscle exposed by dehydration and too little body fat, “All I can think about is how gorgeous you are, and how much I want you on my cock all the kriffing time.”  He smiles when Killer blushes crimson all the way to that pretty lavender hair and whispers something he can’t make out, and rubs circles into his belly.  “One day, you’ll carry our children here.  You’ll be even prettier, carrying our future inside you.  I can’t wait.”  He presses a kiss beneath Killer’s ear.

Killer’s eyes are sparkling with emotion when A’den looks up, overwhelmed by the idea.  “You- you really want that?”

“Manda, yes.  I want to see you full with our little ones, blushing like that.  I want to see you  _ happy _ , Kil’ika, whatever that means.”  A’den nuzzles into him.  “Just imagine, all of us keeping you full, keeping you on our knots for  _ hours _ .  Won’t even be able to tell whose it is - they’ll be  _ all _ of ours.  We’re gonna take care of you too, feed you whenever you get hungry, let Anomaly play with that pretty little cock of yours, it’ll be  _ perfect _ .  Is that what  _ you _ want, kitten?”  

Killer turns in his arms, tugging him down into a hard kiss as he pushes him back into the nest, climbing into his lap with a wicked grin.  “ _ Yes _ .”


	2. Chapter 2

“So,” Killer says, looking around the table, his fingers playing with one another on the wooden surface, “I’ve been doing a lot of research, and testing with Mereel, and… it looks like it should be okay for me to carry a child, if that happens.”  


Everyone goes quiet and still, and he swallows hard, forcing down the pit of nervousness in his gut. It’s fine, they won’t be upset, they’ve talked about this… Still, the only thing that calms his nerves is Anomaly reaching out to take his hands with a warm smile. Anomaly’s always been able to calm him down.  


“Is that something you would want, Kil’ika?” Ordo asks gently, cocking his head.  


He swallows again and nods. “I would. Maybe not for a little while, but I very much would like to carry your children, if you’re willing to let me.” His smile is soft and shy, and they descend on him as one, kissing and petting him, Anomaly tucked in with him as well, his riduur kissing at his face, grinning back at him.  


He feels happier than he has in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NJ belongs to Kristsune!

Killer can't remember the last time he heard Anomaly laugh like this.  While he's content to stay in the house, his riduur is much more content outside, chatting and arguing with Parja about mechanics, sometimes comming NJ so  _ he _ can argue about mechanics with them.  

Anomaly hadn’t taken to life on the farm as quickly as Killer himself had - he’s still an adrenaline junkie, and they all know that will never change.  It can be redirected though, into sparring matches with the commandos and the Nulls (which he almost never wins, but it doesn’t stop him from trying), or racing swoop bikes with Jusik (where they came from, Killer didn’t know and didn’t want to know), or working in the shop late into the night, throwing himself into the work until the frustration and guilt that still burns under his skin is gone, and someone goes out to bring him to bed.  He still flies, but it’s not with the fear of being shot out of the sky anymore, and that helps too.

Anomaly’s settled into his skin more now, and he smiles - real, breathtaking,  _ wonderful _ smiles - and he sings terrible, off-key songs he’s picked up from the radio or from the Mandalorians or who knows where.  He laughs at Kal’s terrible jokes and he laughs with Venku when the little boy flings food everywhere and Darman sighs heavily at them both.

Even seeing him fall asleep in a patch of sunlight like one of the lazy barn tookas makes Killer smile.  He’d seen the effects of Anomaly’s lack of sleep during the war, and he knew why he never did - the nightmares were just too much for him sometimes, when the ugliness of their lives haunted him even in sleep.  Now, though, he can relax and doze off even in the middle of the day, sprawled out on a work table in the middle of a project, one of the tookas curled up on his chest and purring, or in the shade of one of the tall trees, so relaxed and content it makes Killer’s chest tighten to see it.

This was the life they’d always dreamed of, and it’s even better than they could have imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn is coming, and the air is getting colder.  Killer has always had a hard time staying warm, though it’s a little easier now that he’s eating properly and getting more sleep.  Still, it’s chilly as he sits out on the porch and watches the sun rise, the farm just starting to wake up.  

As he considers going inside, back to the warmth of the bed he shares with his Alphas and Anomaly, a soft blanket wraps around his shoulders, and a warm hand rests on his shoulder.  “What are you doing up so early, Kil’ika?” Kal asks from beside him, and he smiles.

“Just listening to the sunrise, buir.  What are you doing up?”

“That damned tooka Ordo brought in woke me up,” he grumbles, though he can’t hide a smile, and Killer laughs.  “Thinks it owns the place.”

“It likes you.”  Killer grins as Kal continues to grumble half-heartedly.

He snorts.  “Yeah, sure it does.  Ah well.  It makes Ord’ika happy, that’s what matters.”  Kal pauses and looks over at him, a fond smile on his lips.  “You make him happy too, you know.”

Killer doesn’t quite know what to say to that.  “I do?” he finally asks.

“Yeah, you do.  I was a little worried at first, know my boys can be a handful sometimes, I didn’t want them getting hurt if you decided you weren’t up for it, but… they need you, and you’re good for them.  They love you so damned much, ad’ika, and it’s-  it’s real good to see them this happy.  Always hoped they’d have something like this.”

Killer can’t hide his blush, so he ducks his head, letting his hair fall in his face.  “Thanks, buir.  I really want to do everything I can for them.”

“You do, you’re a damn good man, Killer.  I’m proud to call you one of mine.”  Kal reaches over to lightly squeeze his shoulder.  

“Thank you.”  Killer smiles again, shy and happy, and they both settle in to watch the sun appear over the horizon together.


	5. Chapter 5

Killer can feel the growl rising in his throat as he watches Prudii chatting with someone over a market table.  The other Omega is  _ blatantly _ flirting, tilting their head a little to bare their throat, leaning into his space to let him get their scent, brushing their wrist over his… 

He knows he doesn’t have any right to be jealous - he knows nothing would tempt any of their Alphas, but  _ still _ .  He slips through the groups until he’s next to Prudii, sidling up to him and leaning into his side, looking up at  _ his _ Alpha with a smile.  Prudii gives him one in return; it transforms from the friendly but distant expression of before into something only for them, and he leans down to kiss Killer as he laces their fingers together.  Killer doesn’t miss the chance to nuzzle into his throat, marking him up with his own scent. 

When he glances at the other Omega, he can’t help a little smug smile.  Yes, this is  _ his Alpha _ , he’s the best Alpha, and  _ yes _ , Killer is very aware of how desirable Prudii is: he’s big and strong, a great protector and provider, and he’s so  _ good _ .  Maybe it’s silly, giving in to his baser instinct, but it feels good too.  

Prudii  _ is _ perfect, in his eyes, for many more reasons than the visual Alpha presentations, but he knows the others don’t see what he sees: how charming and sweet Prudii is, his brilliant mind, his absolute sincerity when he holds Killer or Anomaly and tells them they’re beautiful.  How  _ funny _ he is, when he’s bantering with Mereel or A’den, or the look in his eyes when he teaches Venku a new word, proud and loving.   

So maybe he’s possessive.  Maybe that’s not always a bad thing.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure you don’t mind this, staying home and taking care of everything?”

Killer frowns, turning around to raise a brow at Ordo as he stirs the pot of soup.  “What do you mean? Of course I don’t.” He sets the spoon down and walks over to sit next to him.  “Why would I?”

Ordo shrugs.  “I don’t know.  I just don’t want you to think that just because you’re an Omega, you have to take care of us, if you’d prefer something else.”

Killer sighs, taking Ordo’s hands in his, running his fingers over the blaster calluses that are starting to fade slowly.  He looks up at him with a soft smile. “Ordo,” he finally says, “There is nowhere in the galaxy I would rather be than in this kitchen, cooking a meal for my family.  I spent years thinking I’d never get to have this. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, and  _ you gave that to me _ .  You don’t know what that means.”  His eyes shine, and he swallows hard before continuing.  “I always wanted a family to take care of, and I have one now.”  

Ordo is aware that he’s blushing, and he doesn’t bother to try to hide it; he just wraps Killer up in his arms to kiss the top of his head.  “Okay. If you’re sure.”

Killer sighs happily, snuggling closer.  “I’m  _ sure _ , cyare.  Besides. If I wasn’t in here cooking, it’d be Kom’rk, and we all know how that turned out last time-”

_ “I heard that!” _

Killer’s muffled laughter eases the last bit of worry in Ordo’s chest, and he laughs with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff for Killer and Etain.

“Long night?” Killer says sympathetically as Etain drags herself into the kitchen, pouring her a cup of caff and setting it in front of her with a plate of toast.

She nods, drinking the whole mug at once.  “Venku is teething, and he keeps waking up during the night.  I don’t know what to do - I don’t like seeing him hurting,” she says, with a worried twist to her lips.

He sits down with her at the table, refilling her mug.  “I have an herb in the garden that might help - Rav said it’s used here to help with pain.  I can make a tincture to try once he wakes up.” 

“Thank you,” she says gratefully, taking a bite of her toast, “Darman managed to get him to sleep, but who knows how long that will last.”   

Killer takes her free hand, and she smiles.  “He’ll be alright,” he says, trying to find a way to reassure Etain, “He’s Mando’ad.”

“I know, and… I feel silly worrying so much, most little ones go through this, but…”  She gestures helplessly with her toast, and he nods.

“But he’s  _ your _ little one,” Killer supplies, “It’s different.”  He isn’t sure how he can help - hells, it isn’t like he’s a parent, or ever knew children until he was far from Kamino, but Etain is his family and one of his good friends, and his heart aches to see her so worried.  He purrs softly to her, and she squeezes his hand.

“It is.  I never realized how different it would be, I thought I could handle all this without a problem - I was a general, for Force’s sake - but I’m so out of my depth.  Darman helps, I couldn’t do this without him, or you, or everyone else, but I’m still so overwhelmed by it.”

He squeezes Etain’s hand lightly.  “That’s why you have us. You don’t have to do it alone.  We’re here to help, all you have to do is ask. Even if it’s just to listen while you get all this off your chest.”

Etain smiles, setting her caff down to throw her arms around him, burying her face in Killer’s shoulder.  “Thank you,” she whispers, “I’m really glad you’re here, you know? You’re a good brother, Killer.” She pulls back to see him blush and kisses his cheek before she yawns, breaking the moment.

Killer laughs softly.  “Come on, the couch is clear, you can take a nap before Venku wakes up again.”

It shows just how tired she is that she doesn’t even argue, just stretches out on the couch.  She’s already mostly asleep by the time she feels Killer lay a blanket over her and kiss her forehead.  “You’re a good mother,” he says quietly, and then she’s asleep.


End file.
